Playing with fire
by Nevar12
Summary: Mira and Nathaniel smutt


He knows she is dangerous but then again so is he. Neither fact keeps Taylor from running his hand through the slender woman's braided hair. She is put off for a moment by his sudden action but quickly regains her senses in the form of a thin hand clasped in a vice like grip around his thick one. "I have no time for games" Mira warns lowering a hand to the gun on her hip. The man's eyes scan the weapon momentarily and deciding it is not a threat allows his free hand to take a hold of a thick braid pulling the fuzzy lock.

In a flash Mira swings for the man but a quick twists of the wrist keeps her in place. For now Taylor has the upper hand but it is a fact that could easily change at any time. He studies her face for a moment memorizing the curve of her delicate yet strong cheeks, contradictions within themselves as she glares at him defiantly through dark almond shaped eyes. Even in the years before her departure Mira had been a firecracker. She had been just seventeen the day they met. A feisty new resident on the sixth pilgrimage with a talent for getting into bad situations. No matter how bad the trouble was Mira had always known her power and wielded it well. She was not the only woman who had tried to seduce him to get out of punishment but simply the only one who had succeeded.

They stand toe to toe in the center of his bedroom and Nathaniel is tempted to compliment the woman on her stealth. Few had made it within ten yards of his quarters without him knowing and here this woman was seeing him in nothing but a pair of sweats.

Mira forces back a whimper as the weight of the man's body pushes her onto the wall behind them. This wasn't how she intended this meeting to go but in the end she is not at all surprised.

Hard gray stubble grazes over mocha skin and she finds herself shivering in the chill his heat breath creates. She couldn't stop him now if she wanted to.

His body is warm a wall of heat that engulfs her as he takes a hold of her hips lifting her up against him. She wants to say something remember what it is she has come for but the words elude her. Looking up she is met by the mans eyes, a blue so clear she didn't believe such a color existed. Wrapping her arms around the mans muscled shoulders she moves her hips upward grinding the softness of her mound over the evidence of the mans need reveling in the low moan he releases. A victory.

With one hand supporting his target against the wall the mans fingers find the waist of the woman's jeans pulling the tight fabric down just before mid thigh so keeping her legs folded on either side him. "I see that year in the jungle has made you flexible" he whispers running a palm down the side of the woman's hip. Just as Taylor had expected. Mira wore no panties.

Moving his eyes upward the blue orbs rested on the woman's heaving bosom as his hand wasted no time moving beneath her thin shirt to their intended target, five digits trailing over the soft hills that rested below her chest. He has taken control again his tongue a weapon as he slides the warm organ over silky skin drawing from the woman a muffled groan. Their lips meet her tongue moving out to meet his own. Another minute more and she can feel his flesh against her own.

He pushes into her slowly at first the tightness that engulfs him and instant sign that the woman has taken few lovers since him if any. His eyes move to meet hers and he is made nearly breathless at the exotic shaped eyes stare back at him, a combination of embarrassment and lust just beneath the surface. He pushes again and out of reflex Mira's arms tighten their hold around the mans neck as he pumps into her. She feels her head lull back as he moves within her and tries hard to remember how it was this managed to happen but is stopped in the form of a blinding orgasm that leaves her legs a pool of jelly as her body slumps against the man before her. His release comes shortly after but he does not let her go.

He holds her there for what seems like an eternity before she feels warm fingers loosening but not slipping from her skin. It is the first time they have made love since she left. In the end it was not something that could be avoided. Like a moth to a flame they were attracted to one another although neither knew who was which.


End file.
